


I Know That.

by BeccaGreenleaf



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/BeccaGreenleaf
Summary: Techno sat silently, slightly tensed, on the sofa, his eyes watching Type almost sadly. Something Type had said was still running through his head."I know that."
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	I Know That.

**Author's Note:**

> As should be implied with the summary, both Type's and Tar's rape is mentioned/implied in this fic.
> 
> This is a filler scene from 1x11 after Type and No talk to Tar, and the second part is supposed to be between eps 11 and 12.
> 
> I love Type/No friendship! I think their relationship is beautiful and really hope we get more of it in season 2! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this short fic.

Techno sat silently, slightly tensed, on the sofa, his eyes watching Type almost sadly. Something Type had said was still running through his head.

_"And you believe him?"_

_"But he ran away to throw up."_

No still wasn't convinced.

_"I bet he's faking it."_

_"No. I don't think he's faking it."_

Type had shook his head and spoke with an amount of certainty that Techno was used to from his friend. What he wasn't used to was the way Type spoke. His head downcast and body tense and looking uncomfortable and… No wanted to say he looked beaten. He'd never seen that look on Type before.

_"I know that."_

_"You know…?"_

Type had tilted his head towards Tar at that moment, his movement closing down the conversation but No couldn't quite dispel the thought.

Type hadn't spoken again to Techno after that. He barely spoke to Tar. Just brief words and a look that No couldn't quite put his finger on, or maybe he could, it was another look he wasn't used to seeing on his friends face.

The faraway look No was used to, the one where Type was lost in some possibly painful thought, his eyebrows often furrowed then, but the understanding and pity in the look that he gave Tar, the look that said he understood. No couldn't ignore that.

The tension that had been obvious in Type's body language from before they'd even left the café still hadn't disappeared, and Type's head was still bent over his knees, the same position he'd been in when he'd said _"I know that."_ as if he were ready to throw up himself.

"Type," No started cautiously. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Type responded, his tone harsher than normal. No did recognise that tone, it was one he was very familiar with. The anger and aggression he had when he was being homophobic. It had been a few months since he'd heard it with so much hostility though. Tharn had done wonders on him for that.

Tharn… was he the cause of Type's behaviour. Techno didn't think Tharn was that sort of person but then, you never really know. Maybe that's why he always took such good care of Type, because Tharn did something to him, and he was trying to make up for it.

The silence was deafening. Thoughts spinning in No's mind, and from the looks of Type, they probably were in his too.

"Type?" No started again.

"What?"

"What you said before." No was hesitant, watching Type for signs that he needed to stop. "That you know…"

"I don't want to talk about it." Type cut in before No could continue with the question, and No flinched, expecting a hit or something, but instead Type looked… almost defeated.

"I… Were," No paused, unable to form the sentence. "Type, did something happen between you and Tharn?"

"What are you on about?" Type didn't just sound angry, he almost sounded murderous.

"Well, you were certain Tar's not faking it, you said 'you know that'. Did he do something to you, Type?" The recklessness with which No almost blurted out the words in the end made him flinch away from Type, again expecting a slap.

"Use your brain, No!" Type turned to him aggressively, though his hands remained joined together, pinching at each other, his elbows resting on knees. "Why would I love Tharn if he'd done that?"

No's eyes narrowed in confusion and worry, "Then why?"

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it!" Type moved then, standing abruptly and walking out of No's house. He needed to get out of there, away from the thoughts and the memory and the terror and hatred. Not of No, but the hatred of himself. The constant building of it in his mind. He needed to wash it off, be clear of it.

No watched him leave with increasing fear for his friend. He knew Type was controversial, he always had been, but he'd never thought that there might be a serious underlying reason for Type's behaviour, until now.

***

The lounge was dark, the silhouette of Type just visible. Techno had debated turning the light on, but startling Type like that possibly wouldn't have been the best plan. He knocked purposefully against the bannister, waiting for a reaction from Type, but there wasn't one.

Eventually Techno spoke, rolling his eyes as he did. "Why the hell are you still awake?" No's voice was loud in the silent room, but Type didn't seem to react, his gaze focused on the phone in front of him. No shook his head, taking a seat next to Type. He expected to see Type looking at pictures of Tharn again, a consistent of the sleepless nights of the past few days, not the video of that poor kid from the other day. "Type, why are you watching that clip again?" Type didn't seem to hear. He'd been like this a lot since showing up on No's doorstep five days ago, having just broken up with Tharn, and since then he'd barely moved from No's sofa. No had just come down as he wanted to make sure Type was actually sleeping, but as he had the past few nights, Techno had found Type sat up, staring at his phone, sometimes wistfully and sometimes angrily. This time there was no emotion, like it had all been expelled from Type over the past few days and he had nothing left to give.

When Type still didn't respond, No reached over, pressing the home button to clear the video entirely from the screen.

"Type, I'm worried about you."

Type still didn't seem to hear. His body remaining unnervingly still.

It was another minute before Type turned to face No, his cheeks suspiciously damp and his eyes red and misted.

"Is this to do with your comment?" No asked. Type said nothing, but his gaze fell. "Type?"

Unconsciously, Type grabbed at one of the cushions, pulling it against his chest, before seeming to surprise both himself and Techno by nodding slowly.

"When I was 11, I went through that." Type spoke, his voice missing any emotion or fluctuation. He was in so much pain that his voice was numbed to the emotions, but his eyes gave him away, the pain of the memory. Techno reached over, gently squeezing Type's shoulder in a way he hoped was comforting. "Not as bad as his was, but I know. I get it."

"Type…"

"You can't fake a response like that. Disgusting, filthy, stinking." No's hand squeezed again as Type started to shake, his emotion coming back in waves and threatening to spill over again. "You can't forget it, no matter how long after." Type sucked in a breath, wiping quickly at his eyes. "You just feel dirty, and used and broken. You feel as if you don't deserve anyone." It might have been No's imagination, but he was sure that Type's voice had gotten suddenly stronger.

"You don't have to carry on, Type." No said, looking at Type with understanding. He got it now, all the anger, hate and aggression. All the homophobia despite himself. It was something that No doubted he'd ever really recover from, but Tharn had done well on him so far.

Type shook his head in response to No, turning his head to face No again. "I have to do something, I have to sort this out." He took a deep breath, defiance coming into his eyes. "If not for me, then I have to for him."


End file.
